Victor Hugo
Victor Hugo is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' "The dreaded Victor H. is the head of the Hugo crime family. Sure he's known to break down quite often, has leaky seals and gaskets, and is still waiting on major replacement parts to get him back on the road again, but Mr. H has got Karl to haul him and Ivan to tow him wherever he needs to go. Now that he's the leader of an entire crime organization, Victor has the other Lemons shaking in their tires, and he runs the syndicate like the well-oiled machine that he's not!"Disney/Pixar (2011). Meet the Cars. Disney Press. pp. 144. ISBN 978-1423147770 Victor is the head lemon of the Hugo family, being referred to as "the boss" by fellow Hugos. During the film, Victor uses Ivan, a blue tow truck, as his own personal transportation towing him place to place instead of having to drive on his own. He attends the meeting with the other main heads of the three lemon families (Gremlin, Pacer, Trunkov) in Porto Corsa with Professor Z to discuss their evil plans about discrediting the Allinol by using the electromagnetic pulse generator (disguised as a TV camera) to crash out the racers in the World Grand Prix that use the gas, and ensure that all cars keep using conventional fuel to secure the profits of their "lemon" organization who managed to secure the largest unexplored oil resources in the world. Near the end of the film, Victor is arrested in London with his fellow lemons. Workers *Ivan (tow truck) *Karl Haulzemoff (transporter) *Alexander Hugo (one of personal guards) Trivia *According to Meet the Cars, Victor is a 1983 Volgar Hugo NG-1. This is a fictional make and model. He is based on a Yugo GL (Zastava Koral), with some adjustments: the logo V on his front grill, and two separate headlights on each side. Yugos were infamous for being unreliable and were a failure in the United States, hence Victor being the leader of a mafia of unreliable automobiles. Hugo is a clear pun on Yugo. *Victor's pale yellow paint job is identical to the one of a Yugo that appeared in the 1995 film Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Victor Hugo's name can seem surprising since it's the same name as a famous French writer who wrote the The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which was adapted by Disney in 1996, as well as Les Misérables, which was adapted into one of the most famous stage musicals of all time. *His tires read Road Hug, the same as Acer, Fred Pacer, Vladimir Trunkov and a British Police Officer. *His license plate reads "PA TRON 93". *Along with Grem, Acer, Professor Z and Miles Axlerod, Victor Hugo is playable (downloadable) in Cars 2: The Video Game even though they are villains. However, it could be that they are part of the simulation. Quotes *"Ivan, why do you insult me so by making me wait here?" Gallery victorn.png VictorHugoCars2.png 30-08-2012 135.jpg Professorgang.png 323.jpg|Victor ran off.... VictorHugo.jpg|Die-cast References Category:Villains Category:Pixar villains Category:Pixar characters Category:Cars characters Category:Cars Category:Henchmen Category:Males Category:Transportation Category:Animated characters Category:Russian characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Objects Category:Vehicles Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters